


Taming Félix

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cousin Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Felix has managed to talk Adrien into his desires, finding himself firmly on the receiving end.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	Taming Félix

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty much what it says on the tin, and was something of a challenge/request from a friend who has also encouraged I post it here after finding out about this account (hi cummy!).

Félix grit his teeth as he felt a weight pressing down on top of him, his fingers tight on the bedsheets beneath. A mixture of guilt and shame washed over him as he felt himself penetrated, clenching up his asshole involuntarily while struggling to resist his carnal desires. 

"Don't." Adrien's voice gently echoed in his ear, followed by a peck of his lips. "You wanted this, remember?"

How could he not? It was his own foolish, selfish wants and needs that led him to Adrien's bedroom. Adrien's interest in certain types of foreign media helped, sure, but those doujins weren't what stripped Félix of his clothes. Those digital magazines weren't stripping him of his dignity now as he lay upon his back, either.

"You wanted to be my...my sow," Adrien deviously reminded, laying another kiss further up his cheek. "And now here you are."

"Please, Adrien-" Félix whined for a faster pace, still trying to talk himself out of this. He felt his cock twitch though the ring around his base ensured he wouldn't cum.

"No." Adrien was more stern as he sank deeper into his cousin's hole. "You're mine now, Félix. Get used to this."

Félix's legs tensed around Adrien's hips, their fingers intertwining despite some initial resistance on the receiving end. Once more properly sealed, Adrien truly began his efforts with hearty, firm thrusts.

This wasn't lovemaking, it was a taming session.

More than that, as Adrien humped into his cousin's needy hole without care or remorse, it set in this was so much more than he'd even expected. Not just a pair succumbing to inner desires that happened to align in their wickedness. Not even just a one night stand.

It was a _breaking_ session.

Adrien kept his cousin pinned with a hand to his chest, the other dancing fingertips in his mouth.

He was playing with his prey, a horrid smirk across his lips as Félix twitched with each clap of his hips. The pace steadily rose, echoes of the springs in the mattress below them joining the chorus of stifled groans. 

Truly, Félix fought the feeling. He fought himself and he fought Adrien's encroaching, intoxicating body. To little avail, of course, the rhythmic slapping of related skin saw to that. Felix writhed and wiggled with inhibitions fading in his mind, still determined to take a stand against this horrible act the two were committing.

Then, Adrien stopped himself. He left half of his throbbing cock inside Felix's hole on purpose-perhaps to further scramble his mind-but to truly break his cousin he knew he needed to do something more. He knew that regardless of whose idea this was or who was truly getting the most out of it, it _needed_ to be more.

So he lowered his head down and smeared his lips to Félix's mouth.

Eventually, he weakened enough that Adrien's tongue wormed its way inside. An unwanted guest at first, it soon proved to be the killing blow that shattered Félix's already dodgy morals.

"That's it." Adrien cooed, stuffing his slobber and scent down his cousin's throat.

Félix started to go limp the more Adrien overtook his mind. His slight resistance gradually became a welcome mat for his cousin's cock.

"Good boy-" Adrien smirked, reaching up to pry one of Félix's eyelids apart. "Now look at me while I breed your pussy."

Félix's lips twitched as he felt himself thoroughly fucked into the mattress. He could do little other than stare Adrien, his own flesh and blood, in the eye as he felt himself mated. The devious, devilish look was plastered on his face for a change.

"Turn over." Adrien ordered, pulling Félix around. He kept himself buried in his hole until his cousin was on his hands and knees. "Now look at yourself get bred, whore."

The mirror in front of him ensured just that. He could see everything he once never wanted to see. Then he felt himself subjected to a barrage of spanks, a further discipline for being so hesitant before. The hard smacks of Adrien's hand and the now deliberately staggered thrusting of his cock had Félix helplessly bite at his lower lip.

"No," Adrien gruffly spoke. "Say it." His own bare, sweaty and reddened body. His cock dangling uselessly between his legs. Then, his eyes rolled up and he saw the rest of the picture.

Adrien's commanding form lingered over him, his hands gripping at his sides harshly enough to leave marks.

A harsh, near brutal snap of his hips broke Félix's silence.

"Please!" He cried, a near sob. "Please Adrien, please, b-breed my… My boy-pussy! Make me your whore!"

"Fuck." Adrien breathed, giving his cousin exactly what he wanted. He felt his balls brush at Félix's and moaned.

"You're gonna look so fucking good-" He huffed, shifting up to mount his cousin's ass. "So full of my cum."

"Yes!" Félix couldn't help but agree. "I-I want to be pregnant with your child, Adrien!"

Adrien simply chuckled at his work, grabbing tufts of Félix's hair with a snarl.

He tugged roughly, lowering his head and tilting himself just enough to tease Félix with his tongue. The teasing prompted Félix to seal their lips again, so that he could hungrily suck on the tongue that broke him.

"That's it," Adrien groaned, slamming his hips to Félix's ass. "Take it."

"I'm..." He tried to slow himself to enjoy it a little longer, but Félix's hole sucked his cock back in. "Fuck!"

Suddenly, warmth overtook Félix and dripped down along his balls. He'd have came too if he was allowed to. But no, not here. Not with Adrien. Within this bedroom, this was all he was. A hole to be stuffed full with cum that spurted out as Adrien's balls drained into his ass. He was little more than a pussy for his cousin's needs and wants. And where he once would have felt wrong, as Adrien's warmth flooded his being, he felt bliss.

Adrien didn't pull out until Félix's body collapsed, his strength used up both mentally and physically. Only then did his cousin's cock slide out, followed by a few drips of warm, sticky cum that ran along his back. Adrien shook himself dry onto Félix, chuckling as he did so.

Then he felt himself turned over to his back. Lips pressed more heatedly to his own as slobber was exchanged with Adrien. He didn't fight this anymore, he didn't want to. The feeling of how wrong this all was that had burned in his chest had faded and been extinguished. As he felt his cousin's cum leaking from his pussy, that's what he decided he wanted. 

To be Adrien's pussy.


End file.
